Concrete Angel
by HollowSerenity
Summary: Just a simple song fic. Its kind of sad but I like it. Kind of playing on the unknown past of Tony. Hints of Tiva throughout the whole thing. R&R and please no flames or anything mean.


**Ok this is just a song fic that I have had in my head all day long. I was listening to this song(Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride) and yes it is a country song, and I was watching NCIS. Suddenly this popped into my head and I just had to write it. It's kind of sad but the song is sad and theres also hints of Tiva at the end and well throughout the story. Please tell me what you think! And don't be mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the show though I wish I did!**

**

* * *

****Concrete Angel**

He sat at his desk thinking about the last two days as the searched out this man, whom someone had called dad, this someone who had beat that little girl to death. A Navy Lieutenant, someone who was supposed to be looked up to, someone who helped other, Tony still didn't understand how that man could have turned on his seven year old daughter beating her to death and then go to work the next day leaving her to rot in a dumpster outside the base school. It was a case Tony would never forget, a case he didn't want to forget for more than one reason. Some of those reasons were worse then the others and one was because he had made a promise so many years ago to someone he could never forget.

He turned his head when he heard commotion coming from the interrogation rooms and down the stairs behind his desk. He turned slowly knowing what he would see. Tony saw Gibbs shoving Lieutenant Johnson down the stairs and towards the elevator with a little more force then need. The man was crying saying he didn't mean to do it that it was an accident. Gibbs caught his eye and Tony turned his head down not wanting his boss to see the pain and anger written all over his face though he knew that almost everyone had seen the looks on his face the last two days since finding the young girl. He shook his head thinking back so many years ago.

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
**__**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
**__**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
**__**She hides the bruises with linen and lace oh**_

_Tony saw her standing in front of his locker, her curly blonde hair waving in the early morning breeze, her blue eyes shinning brightly with what looked like tears. From the distance he was at he couldn't tell, all he really knew was that even though it was seventy degrees out, she was wearing the school uniform's jacket that she only wore during the fall and late spring. He decided to run the last few yards to her. _

"_Hey Mandy." Tony called with a smile. She was his high school sweet heart and his first real love interest. They were both sixteen and full of themselves. She turned her head up as he approached and wiped her eyes. _

"_Hey Tony." She said right before his lips hit hers. She hissed when he pulled away as his hand hit a painful spot on her lower back._

"_You ok? Did you hurt your back?" He asked trying to turn her around to get a good look at her back to see what was wrong to cause her to hiss like that. She jerked away from his hand gently and tugged at the rising sleeves of her jacket, hiding something on her arms. Tony had a feeling that she had more bruises then she wanted to share and he wanted to know._

"_I'm fine. I feel out of bed is all." She said with a smile ignoring the throbbing pain in her lower back. Tony rose and eye brow and Mandy just gave him a light shove. "I was dreaming about you and feel off the bed. Just shut up and get your book so we can go to class." She said leaning her back against the cold metal of the lockers. _

"_Fine whatever you say, baby." He said but he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something he really wanted to know what it was. But he let it go, she would talk to him when she wanted to. _

"Hey Tony you with us?" His mind snapped back when McGee spoke waving a hand in front of his face.

"You don't move the hand out of my face, your going to lose it." Tony snapped. McGee back peddled and turned to look a Ziva helplessly. This was not how Tony acted when they caught the suspect, this was how he acted when they couldn't find the dirt bag. Ziva tilted her head wonder the same thing as McGee, neither of them knew what would make him act this way.

"I do not know McGee." Ziva answered the unasked question and turned to Tony. "Are coming with us to the bar or not Tony?" She asked grabbing her coat off the back of her chair to ward off the cold and snow outside the NCIS building. She knew something was bothering her partner but she also knew that he was not going to speak to her about it with others around. She would wait until they got into the car alone or when they were back at his apartment later.

"Sure." Tony answered almost to fast. He didn't want to let the others know how much this case had gotten to him or how much of his past it brought up. At least this one chapter of his life was not peaceful and it was something he was reliving all over again. He plastered on a fake smile but one he knew no one would see through. Little did he know that Ziva managed to see straight through his mask once more knowing that he was in agony over something or another.

They headed towards their cars, Ziva going with Tony since her car was in the shop getting a new set of breaks from her hard use. "Do you...." Ziva started to ask if he wanted to talk. She knew she should have waited but she didn't want to. She wanted to know what was bothering him now.

"No." He said speeding out of the lot headed to the local bar. They didn't speak until they reached the parking lot of the bar. "I'm sorry for snapping." Was all he said earning a nod from Ziva as the got out of the car and headed to the door of the bar.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't asks  
**__**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
**__**Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
**__**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain  
**__**She stands hard as a stone  
**__**In a world that she can't rise above  
**__**But her dreams give her wings  
**__**And she flies to a place where she's loved  
**__**Concrete angel**_

_Tony watched as his girlfriend walked into the classroom late her blue eyes still puffy with tears and an unspoken pain. He watched as their teacher watched her walk in the room. Mandy handed her the pass and the teacher wanted to ask. Mandy smiled saying she had a fight with her mother over her car and she was grounded for the weekend having to miss the bonfire rally that night. A good excuse that the teacher accepted but knew different. She never asked the girl as she walked to her desk with a smile on her face. A mask is what he called it, a mask she hid behind very well. Mandy smiled at him and took his hand across the desks and mouthed 'I love you.'_

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky sat at the bar, all gathered around a table laughing at some joke that had been told. Ziva shot a slight glance at Tony to see if he was still on edge. She found that he still was and his laughter was fake but no one else could see through his mask. He didn't want others to know what he was thinking and it was working. Ziva didn't know what was going on in his head but it must have been bad for him not to touch his beer more then once.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm leaning into speak to his softly. "I am ready to leave if you are." She stated moving back to her original spot next to Abby. No one noticed.

"Hey guys. I'm headed home. And since Zee-Vah doesn't have a ride she's coming with me so no one else had to take her home and risk her trying to drive." Tony announced setting down his barely touched beer.

"Night everyone." Ziva said following him out. Abby turned and watched them leave.

"Something is bothering him." She announced.

"So you've noticed it too then my dear." Abby nodded as well as McGee. "Theres no one better to get it out of him the Ziva." Ducky patted the back of Abby's hand.

Outside snow was beginning to fall as Tony and Ziva got into the car. "Something is wrong with you Tony. Please tell me." She almost begged for him to speak to her about what was bothering him.

"I'll tell you when we get to my place. Right now I need to think." He answered once again leaving a parking lot at breakneck speed.

_**Somebody cried in the middle of the night  
**__**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
**__**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
**__**When morning comes it'll be to late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain  
**__**She stands hard as a stone  
**__**In a world that she can't rise above  
**__**But her dreams give her wings  
**__**And she flies to a place where she's loved  
**__**Concrete angel**_

_Tony was sitting in the downstairs study, studying while his father read the paper and his step mother reading some God forsaken romance novel he didn't care to think about. His step mother left the room saying she was going to bed. A few minutes later a muffled scream came from somewhere outside. Neither Tony nor his father moved thinking nothing of it but something was eating at Tony's heart as if something bad had happened. _

_His father stood turning off the lights claiming it was bedtime and Tony was to go up to his room and go to sleep because he had to take the SAT in the morning. Tony took his books upstairs looking out the window to the house next to his. The lights flicked out one by one in Amanda Monroe's house. He tilted his head wondering why it felt as if he would never see her again._

Tony flung open his front door not sure if he really wanted to talk about what was eating away at his mind. Ziva followed suit and shut the door behind her. She took off her jacket and set it on the rack like she had always done. She found his jacket thrown over the back on the chair and Tony himself was sprawled out on the couch with his fist pressed against his mouth looking as if her was fighting off tears or a scream of some sort.

She walked to him and he noticed that Ziva had a soft look on her face. She settled into the couch curled against him and he put an arm around her pulling her closer knowing that in the blink of an eye she could be taken from him just Mandy was. "So will you tell me now what is bothering you?" She asked letting concern show in her brown eyes.

"This case really got to me as you can clearly see." He started simply.

"I can see this. It has got to all of us. But why is it causing you to act different?" She asked watching him. She saw how his eyes seemed distant as if his mind was going back in time to a different place, a different world.

"I was sixteen and we were sophomores in our prep school. We were the only private school in the area to allow both boys and girls in the school and even though it was in the north some of the school was out doors. But that doesn't matter right now.

"You see I knew Amanda Monroe since I was a baby. We were born within a week of each other and our parents knew each other, that and the fact we were neighbors our whole lives. Her father was a Navy officer and he had just retired when she turned sixteen, claimed her needed to get back to his family and bull shit like that. Her mother was a stunner but wasn't the bimbo that you would expect a rich women to be. She owned a restaurant in the town square. Her food was the best. Mandy was an only child like I was so we got along and hit it off a friends. Though as we got older I didn't fail to notice her as a man does a women.

"We were sixteen as I said to begin with. It was a bright morning and Mandy wasn't at my locker as she usually was. It was a Friday and there was a bonfire rally that night out on the football field. She came in late, around third hour when we had English. She came in with her hair covering the left side of her face and she looked at if she had been crying. The teacher didn't ask what was wrong because she offered up a good excuse saying that she had gotten into a fight with her mother over her car and was now grounded and that was why she was balling her eyes out. She sat down and took my hand and said I love you. I had a bad feeling after that.

"She never showed for the bonfire rally and when I called her house her mother told me that she really was grounded and that I would see her when we took the SATs the following morning at the high school. I shrugged it off and left it at that. I shouldn't have though." Ziva nodded knowing what the SATs were but never having to take them because of where she was from.

"It was around nine that night and I was studying for the SAT. My step mother left the room and about ten minutes later we heard a scream. My father and I blew it off as some crazy idiot from down the street and we went to bed. I remember feeling as if something was wrong and about fifteen minutes later I heard the sirens, then a gun shot.

"I raced outside and down our long driveway my father and step mother right behind me screaming and telling me to get inside that what ever was happening was no of my concern but I knew that somehow it was. I knew that the cops and the ambulance were going to Mandy's house.

"An hour later two bodies be being carted out of the house and my father was holding Mandy's mother in his arms listening to her cry. It was the first time I saw him act kindly to someone else. I broke down and cried, knowing Mandy was gone. It was the next day that Mrs. Monroe finally told us what happened. Her husband had beat their daughter to death in a drunken rage and that he had been beating the girl for sometime. He shot himself after realizing what he had done." Tony rubbed his face not talking for a few minutes. He thought to the day after the funeral when he sat next to the statue at the grave not moving even when it rained.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
**__**An angel girl with and upturned face  
**__**A name is written on a polished rock  
**__**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind and the rain  
**__**She stands hard as a stone  
**__**In a world that she can't rise above  
**__**But her dreams give her wings  
**__**And she flies to a place where she's loved  
**__**Concrete angel**_

_Tony ran his fingers over the name on the polished rock of the statue that looked so much like the girl that lay beneath it. He felt a tear fall down his cheek. "I'll never forget you Amanda Monroe and I swear to you that I will catch bastards like your father. I'll always love you."_

Even now he felt a tear trickle down from his eye. It was the first time he allowed himself to be truly sad around this women he now had in his arms. He looked to her face and then nodded once in the direction of the large framed picture on the wall above the fireplace, his TV was in the bedroom along with all his DVDs.

Ziva looked the picture, well she should say pictures. It was an over lay image of a girl with bright blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had a smile on her face and their was snow in her hair. Her neck was wrapped in a dark purple scarf and her body in a coat that matched the scarf. Her eyes sparkled brightly. The picture that was in the bottom corner taking up the over half of the frame was of a statue of an angel resembling the girl in the other picture. Ziva could clearing make out the name 'Amanda Marie Monroe, Blessed daughter and loyal friend, May you find peace now'.

She now understood why the case had effected him more so then it had the others. A young girl had been beaten to death by her own father. Tony's high school sweetheart had been beaten by her own father. This case a brought up memories that he didn't want to remember. "We caught him Tony."

"I know Ziva, I know." A smiled formed on his lips and he looked to the women in his arms. He leaned down and laid a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss softly. He pulled away for a moment. "Thanks for listening."

"Always." She said and kissed him again still as softly as the first kiss he had started with. She wanted to erase his pain at least for this one night. Tomorrow was a new day and come tomorrow new challenges awaited them and possibly a new case that could rip them apart piece by piece.


End file.
